Peter Parker (Earth-TRN108)
"Man, what is it with me battling wired and bizarre, yet somewhat dangerous enemies i had to make and even encountering like a guy who turn himself into a grizzly who's the guy i would do beat him in wrestling, a lady try to shock me to death, some crazy Russian hunter guy, a guy who's a living ocean, and even battling a crime boss who i guess claim to be a master of crimes or something. But, no matter what, i'm still ready for anything, much it mean i still got some homework to finish in time." History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker, two Horizon Labs scientist, on August 10, 2000. At the age of five, his parents left him to be raise by his grandparents, Ben and May Parker for nearly his whole life, causing him to wander why they left him to be with his grandparents. He than learn of the sad news of his parents when they were killed in a plane crash. As he growing ups with his grandparents, he become friend with rich boy and son of OsCorp Industries CEO, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, rock and roll fan and smart Gwen Stacy, beatiful Mary Jane Watson, football player Flash Thompson while being an bully magnet to Carl King, who was than expelled. Spider-Man The Spider's Bite On the age of fourteen, Peter begin his first high school year and even start going on a school field trip at Horizon Labs, who he think that Horizon Labs had something to do with his parents. While during so, he and class see fifteen genetically-altered spiders, but one of them escape and soon bite Peter on the neck and was in the hospital after he wake up while Horizon Labs scientist, Dr. Otto Octavius took Peter's DNA. After returning home, Peter begin to developing spider-like powers, which first cause him to freak him out. But, start to feel amazing and begin to wander that the spiders would one of his father's creations back in Horizon Labs. After that, he decide to test out his powers on an abandoned warehouse and soon creating web-shooters. Wrestling Match and His Grandpa's Dead One night, Peter return home and only to discover bills where he learn that his grandparents are going to be broke, he decide to help them out by becoming a wrestler. After creating a "proto-costume", he enter the rings and soon easily defeated wrestler, Maxwell Markham. He than return home after didn't get the prize money, which he truly need to help his family, and letting a burglar escape with the prize money, telling the manager that's not his problem anyway, and was shocked to learn that his grandpa was killed, causing him to seek revenge on his killer, upon finding his killer, he was shocked to learn that it's was the same person who he left him escapes. He than web him to the police, realizing of what his done, he now deciding of using his great power as his greater responsibility. Becoming Spider-Man Peter begins creating another costume and start fighting criminals and save peoples. Than, he soon battling his first enemy, the Jackal, who happen to be the previous CEO of Horizon Labs and seek to murder Max Modell, the newly CEO of Horizon Labs whom he kicked him out after discovery some dark secrets within the company. While fighting him, he learn that his know his secrets. After his fight with the Jackal, whom he escapes, and was giving thanks by Max Modell. Upon that, Peter begin battling an several few enemies during the past two and an half mouths, like the Grizzly, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Hydro-Man, Crime Master, the Vulture, and Dr. Octopus, while struggling with his social life. Powe'rs & Abilities ' * 'Wall-Crawling ' * 'Superhuman Strength ' * 'Superhuman Speed ' * 'Organic Webbing Generation ' * 'Spider-Sense ' * 'Superhuman Reflexes ' * 'Healing Factor ' * 'Expert Photographer ' * 'Expert Arcobat ' Trivia *This version of Spider-Man is an combination version of his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-12041, Earth-26496, Earth-TRN633, Earth-199999, and Earth-20051 counterparts. *This version of Spider-Man is fourteen. *His favorite movies, shows, and video games are Star Wars, Jurassic Park, The Real Ghostbusters, Danny Phantom, Star Trek, and Halo. * * * Category:Billymccrary15 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Earth-TRN108 Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Students Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-TRN108) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Webbing Category:Organic Webbing Category:Healing Factor Category:Heroes for Earth-TRN108 Category:Males of Earth-TRN108 Category:Midtown High Students (Earth-TRN108) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Spider Sense Category:Former New Warriors Members (Earth-TRN108) Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Characters